The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute seeks to establish a CCOP Research Base for cancer prevention and control studies. Seven protocols are submitted with this application as potential studies to be implemented. Signed letters of agreement from NCI funded CCOPs have projected over 200 patient registrations per year on these studies. The application is proposed from a team of investigators who have more than 10 years experience in a CCOP Research Base (as PI), in multi-institutional cancer control and clinical trials and in cancer prevention and control research. The Cancer Center proposes a data management and quality control system that meets Federal regulatory requirements and is presently used in another large, NIH funded multi- institutional prevention trial. The Research Base will comply with DCP/NCI requirements regarding protocol review and monitoring and the terms of the cooperative agreement. We make a commitment to the recruitment of women and minorities and will seek CCOP affiliates to help us meet this goal. The combination of a strong scientific portfolio, the expertise and experience in the development and implementation of cancer prevention and control protocols in a multi-institutional setting and the strong indication of support from DCP/NCI funded CCOPs encourages us to believe that we can be successful in meeting our goals.